total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo
Jo was a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies and second main villain of the season, after Sky . She later returned to Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Treacherous Turtles. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Jo appears to be a tomboy, as shown in Runaway Model, she is completely disinterested in hair and fashion. Additionally, in her biography, she expresses that she will never let a guy win just because she may find him attractive. Despite this, Jo has implied that she actually does want such things as feeling beautiful and finding love. Jo is power-hungry and lusts for control. She will fiercely fight for the position of team leader if she has to, as she does with Jasmine in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. She also views herself as being better than others, often looking down upon her teammates. A running gag with Jo involves her using nicknames for the other contestants, generally as insults towards them or for an easy way to describe them. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Jo joins the competition determined as her usual to stomp on everything will find on her way to the goal, and the main obstacle assumes immediately the figure of Jasmine: the 2 tough girls are placed in the same team, and each one claims for the leadership of it. This is just the beginning of one of the biggest rivalries of the season!Also Jo doesn't like the name of the team Enchanted Butterflies since butterflies are weak and girly animals, and want to change in dragons, but eventually she resigns. Jo and Jasmine are actually the main reason why the Butterfllies win their first time, but they argue instead of enjoying their teamwork. Swampin' Up At the beginning of the challenge, when Dawn and Bridgette are about to form an alliance, Jo pushes down in the mud the moonchild aiming to accuse Bridgette for that...but the random irruption of Izzy swinging on a rope nullifies her plan, pushing her in the swamp, too. Jo then makes Izzy, Max and Brick to vote out Shawn because his trap activated against the Enchanted Butterflies: in this way she hopes to weaken the determination of Jasmine, that swears revenge on her. Mr. Bones and Me Jo argues with Jasmine about the direction to take by following the indication on the map found by Bridgette and their spat brings to a static situation, since none of the 2 wants to give up on her decision. In the Confessional she says that she has no intention to let to the "little" Outback Survivalist the leadership of HER team, Jasmine says the same. In the confusion everyone got kidnapped, even Jo and Jasmine, except for Noah and Bridgette that manage to win the challenge liberating the companions. The Lord Of The Stings Jo is jogging in the forest when she sees Dawn crying all alone.Despite Dawn knows which kind of bad person she is, she can't resist and tells everything happened in the previous episode between Noah and Bridgette, asking desperately for a suggestion since she's really undecided if prefer the love of Noah or the friendship of Bridgette. Jo couldn't ask for a better occasion to form an alliance: she purposes to reach the final two making suffer in this way both Bridgette and Noah, and in addition Jasmine.She also gets Max on her side doing the promise to leave him being the "evil boss". During the game in the battlefront camp, Jo is annoyed by the fact Izzy gets crazy and starts shoot everybody with no reason!She's taken off-guard by Danielle but Brick gets the hit instead of her: this makes Jo to admit that Brick is a good ally, yet stupid. Jo votes off Izzy as almost everyone does cause she costed the whole challenge. Dawn of Noah's Ark Jo have the idea to wake up everybody by using the alarm clock of Brick for a training session, in order to increase the muscular mass of the weakest Butterflies, that are Noah and Max. With this excuse she aims to get them in her alliance, and explains this is the strategy: arrive to the merge with the most pathetic competitors that are easier than Jasmine & Co to be defeated. Jo doesn't care if Jasmine dislikes the idea, neither if the two guys don't want to train, however she's disappointed when they both faint, understanding they're really hopeless.. Her methods eventually worked, but Noah and Max are now too exhausted to contribute for the challenge. Jo decides to lead the building of the ark, forcing half of the team to help her, or better, obey at her orders, but she lets Noah go with Dawn in the forest, while keeps Bridgette busy. This enforces the deal between her and Dawn. Later on she's discussing with Brick about the sail of the boat: she angrily refuses his idea to use a dotted and striped towel stating that this isn't a girly contest of mode, breaking an oar on the head of him. By the end of the day they managed to build the ark, but Jo dislikes the idea to wait for Max and becomes really impatient when Brick sees the Whimsical Dragons oaring in the river: eventually the fact they waited for everyone of the team marks the difference between the victory that goes to her team and the defeat that goes to the opposite one. Revenge of the Balloons Unexpectedly, Jo teams up with Jasmine in the challenge, probably searching for a way to start again and win her at her side, but when Noah and Dawn run out of balloons, they come to them, searching for more. Trusting in the sarcastic guy, because he already eliminated two payers, Jo gives him all their balloons, but due to a one of Sky's spells, Noah eliminates the three girls and himself from the challenge. Jo votes for him when her team loses, and he is succesfully eliminated. Eye of the Fighter Near the waterfalls, where Brick is doing his journal military training, Jo asks him which was the worst moment of his life for a not certain reason, as Brick reminds back in time when he peed his pants in front of everyone in the past, Jo describes a guy whose identity isn't revealed that probably makes her to suffer in a way that would justify her actual merciless behavior and her hostility towards everyone. But this would be simply Lightning...coincidentially this is right the person she has to face in the ring, and easily beats him in few seconds getting furious at being considered (again!) of the wrong gender. Derriere Le Rideau The Egg-Mazing Race At the mansion gym , where she's training, Brick reveals to Jo the kiss he saw between Noah and Dawn the previous night: this is a precious information considering she could blackmail and get them in her alliance. She'll watch them cautiously since now... Jo is happy for once her team brings the name of Enchanted Butterflies since this is the egg they have to find, unlike the Whimsical Dragons that have to carry a dragon egg. She accepts the challenge of Brick to cross the river but they both arrive later than the rest of the team. At the battlefield Noah suggests they need a victim to distract the attention of Chef, and Jo asks him if he wants, then eventually Tyler from the other team spares any decision. Jo is surprised when Sky stun in an unknown way Jasmine on the place, she doesn't think a minute more and leaves Jasmine to her fate, acting reckless caring as usual only for the victory. Near the end of the game, Chef throws her a piano that she throws back against Cody and Dave. And the Enchanted Butterflies win. Dragon Bold Jo reaches the top of her tyrannic and unsympathetic behavior in this episode. First of all she mocks Brick for his new rank of sergeant, then forces Jasmine, Noah and Max to build a weapon for her at the scrapyard, continuing she has no shame to abandon Dawn behind in the forest to hurry up first at the castle, and once here her rude strategy exposes the Enchanted Butterflies to the fury of Hydreigon. Jo, infact, counts only on the use of violence, believing this is a better and faster way than kindness to save Ella. During the battle against the dragon Jo uses Noah as an human shield severely times and never recognizes her fault, her daring attitude makes herself almost devoured by Hydreigon, if isn't for Jasmine that blocks the mouth of the hydra. In the meanwhile she finds the occasion to have fun again of Brick's failure in climbing the tower. Jo has no trust about the gentle over careful methods of Dawn, but eventually lets her try all the times she wants, just to use her as a scapegoat. Jasmine helps her to climb on the neck of the monster and they reach finally the bedroom where Ella is sleeping: when the aspirant Disney princess wakes and faints soon after having seen Noah, Jo does a joke about him. She remains stunned when Dawn succeeds to calm down Hydreigon, and has actually to realize the power of kindness..until Max's spell brings the situation back to the hell. Jo is carrying Ella in the forest when she's informed by Jasmine that Brick just saved them from an horrible end in a surprising act of generosity, Jo drops Ella and runs to the rescue of Brick, screaming his same motto "Never leave a man behind!". Later on at the nomination Jo blames herself for this signal of "weakness" and gets many votes for Brick, causing the elimination of the cadet. Catch a Cryptid Chris assigns to Jo the task to catch a Chupacabra. Jo and Jasmine team up temporary in order to get their respective cryptids, but when Jasmine finds her aim, the kraken in the lake, the impulsivity makes Jo reveal her true intentions of betrayal and yells just three words:"Trust No One". This ends in a catfight between the two strong girls, that's the cause of the final destiny of her.Infact, Jasmine manages to get a photo of the kraken, wins the immunity and chooses Jo for the elimination. Her pride makes Jo to say that she prefers being eliminated as a threat than as a wimp, then she's kicked away. Keys of Kindness and Keenness She returns against her will with the objective to help Dawn to find the golden key. Needless to say, Jo wants to find it first to open the suitcase and steal the victory from one of its legit owners. However.. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Jo returns with a renovated and even stronger competitiveness, she's determined to win this time, and especially to avenge back her role as a villain, after the weakness showed in the past heat final. She clears out immediately that there won't be anyone to stop her now that the human Fluttershy is away busy with her hotel for the animals. Blunt as habit, Jo has her first frictions on the bus with her archenemy saying she will bash her soon, in return Jasmine gets fun of her rumored crush for Brick, contemporary she snaps at Dakota when this one suggests her to use some make up for her ugliness. As the bus arrives at the airport, Jo, impatient, is the first to get out it and get on the plane. Jo is surprised when Brick raises of the pocket a book, since when a soldier reads, especially a book talking about the cloy love story of a vampire and a werewolf?!? Disgusted to see him acting like a nerd, Jo orders him to toss that thing immediately. Jo waits in silence for the plane to take off, but when Chris puts her in the same group of Jasmine, a new argument bursts out: as already happened back to TDEF the two clash for the leadership face to face. Jo claims that both the two teams she led, Mutant Maggots and Enchanted Butterflies, resulted to be the superior teams thanks to HER, Jasmine replies saying that every teammate worked better after she was eliminated and rubs the fact she placed 3rd while Jo only 9th, Brick purposes himself, too, but gives up in favor of Jo that so wins the wanted role promising lot of pain for Jasmine and whoever will get onto her way...afterall, she's used to give commands, not to get them. Being the leader, Jo is selected to be the tagger for her team, during the hide n' seek challenge taken at Shanghai. She starts searching in the first shop open she finds, spotting Topher while he's looking for Wi-Fi connection. There's also Gwen with him. Jo isn't enough fast to tag them before they escape in the street, and she lost their tracks soon. After a bit she sees a pair of shoes similar to the platitudinous horrible sneakers of Chris and discovers the trick used by them, assaulting the Chinese Dragon where they're hiding, blocking Topher once for all. One busted. Soon after she sees pieces of glass coming out from the shattered beaker, and so tags Test Tube (or better what's left of her) , too. Next is Gwen, but she has been already tagged by an opponent tagger. There are few contestants remained in the game. Jo and Paintbrush struggles without sparing any hit to each other for the capture of Noah and Trent: Jo crushes Noah with her body and stomps Paintbrush to prevent him from catching the other boy (however she gives him the fault of this). She climbs the roof tossing Paintbrush away and follows Trent in the sewers, getting him by the end of the challenge. By the way, her success isn't enough to save her team from the nomination. Once back on the jet, Jo is startled again when Brick reads a new book bought in the downtown, that's also in Japanese, so even more useless: needless to say, Jo reproaches him and launches the book out of the window. What she doesn't expect is the rude reaction of Brick, that for the first time has the guts to stands to her arrogance! Jo is impressed, congratulates, and eventually threatens him to not do that again with her. So romantic. Jo decides to do not vote Jasmine after a single episode, she wishes to humiliate an not simply eliminate her, in this way this would be too simple, and stamps on the pass-port of Scott, that she considers a deadlock, especially after having discovered he told on the spot of Dakota to the opponents acting as the usual team killer. "Sharkbait, you won't survive by the end of this night" she menaces, and, infact, Scott ends up getting the Fall of Shame. One, Two, Three, Fort Jo is in the Economy Class with the other losers, mulling over the first defeat. When Soap and Dakota start complaining respectively about the dirt and the condition of the place, Jo says the first that none asked her to clean and the second that none cares. After a land in the Finnish capital, Jo calls her team up to her full control: to Brick whose tongue remained stuck to an ice block says that he doesn't need it to obey her orders, same goes for Jasmine, and , after Dakota is injured in an accident, Jo tells them just to ignore her. But soon after changes her mind, saying she's talking about Jasmine, probably to avoid more bad looks from the companions... Then the challenge begins and she leads all the operations for the snow fort building, picking a role for each person in a very abusive way. She manages to control everyone, making Brick and Lightbulb to dig the snow and sending Soap to sabotage the opponents, than Jasmine, that clashes with her bossiness continuously, especially because both claim (again) to have the leadership and also Jo does not want to give her a prominent role in the challenge. Meanwhile the argument goes on, the fort is finished and the snowball war begins with the Turtles immediately in troubles. Finally Jo decides to listen to a strategy purposed by Brick, remaining surprised discovering that it's something slinky unlike you would expect from him: she accepts eagerly the idea and shoots and block Anne Maria to make Brick use her as their shield. She smiles seeing this new side of Brick's personality and more surprising follows his indications since this moment. The strategy works until the Daring Dolphins throws a giant snowball that destroys the castle of the Treacherous Turtles with the same power of an avalanche. Anyway, Jo doesn't mind the second place, at the end of the challenge she pat-pats Brick congratulating for his job, and then tells her impressions to the Confessional clearing out to NOT misunderstood her speech as she has a crush for him! Radical Pyramidal Jo is very silent than her usual in this morning. She doesn't speak on the plane and it's unknown if she landed by the plane or by skydiving as the rest of her team. She is seen only as the challenge begins, claiming that the Lara Croft Rip-Off may result useful for once. However, she retires her opinion back when the group gets lost immediately once inside the pyramid of Chefren, calling Jasmine useless. As usual, Jo's short temper makes her dump the respect for the others and conducts the teammates without caring of the hieroglyphs on the walls: in this way she leads them through the mortal wrong path. On the way a sliding wall traps Brick, Jo shows to care for his health punching it with all her strength asking to the archenemy to give her a hand, too, but loses her for a bit. A little later Jo asks Jasmine if she already met Brick, as suggesting to feel guilty for what happened... Relieved yet distracted, Jo falls into a crack but manages to hang in time to a root, by the way she doesn't want to be saved preferring to be left to her destiny than face another defeat, and she's surprised when Jasmine refuses to leave her there and helps to stand up again. Too proud to say thank you, Jo continues to run to the goal. Near the end of the pyramid Jo and Jasmine are the only Treacherous Turtles remained in charge: at this point Jo admits that she understand nothing of the enigmas purposed by the pyramid unlike Jaz should, being of aboriginal roots. Eventually Jo sacrifices to save Jasmine from a quicksand pit in return of the favor she did before. Farce West Jo wakes up everyone shouting like a jiggler. She's very impatient and determined to start the new day, but more important she wants to train her teammates so they learn to obey all her orders without complaints. In fact, she thinks the reason why the Treacherous Turtles never win is the lack of discipline. Altough half of the team disagrees with this, Jo is able to get the attention of the other half and keep her leading position. She's not happy when Chris announces the recover and the return of Dakota, considering her only another deadlock. Plus, exactly like Lightning did in Revenge of the Island, Lightbulb refers to her as a boy, something that she can't stand. Unable to wait to begin the new challenge, Jo pressures on Chris to speed up, stops easily a minor argument burst between the other two blonds, and needless to say, claims for the main role in the group of the criminals, clashing with Jasmine as usual. Eventually Chris agrees nicknaming her Fatality Jo, much for her pride. After a while, Jo and her group arrives to the ghost town of Bodie, here she sends Brick in reconnaissance and accidentally breaks Lightbulb in the process, just to feel regretful when he's shot inside the saloon. Together the other amazons, she shoots in payback at Mike, but the mess they have caused attracted the rest of the Daring Dolphins, and a pitched gunfire begins. Also, Dakota mutates into an hideous monster that destroys everything, and throws outside the piano where the gold is hidden. Jo drops the gun and chases after it, once in her hands the piano becomes her new weapon: she cares only for the gold! Rams on Noah and Izzy just because they're on her way, but gets shot by Trent, and attempts to toss the piano against him for revenge, but she's hindered by the Psycho Hose Beast. With the elimination of Dakota, the Turtles fail again to get the first place, Jo shouts out all her frustration about. Back on flight, however, Jo does something unexpected: excuses with Brick and Lightbulb for having been nasty with them all the day! In her blunt manner, but still... When she's about to go, Lightbulb offers her friendship and Jo, after a little of hesitation, accepts, handshakes and goes to sleep, telling them to remember to wake up earlier for the training session by tomorrow. Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park Jo enjoys the first time in Luxury Class but way more enjoys the stressful condition she put Jasmine in by stealing her hat: she has finally discovered her main weakness. Jo laughs when Jasmine puts on a sombrero in the desperate attempt to replace it. She also talks with Brick and Lightbulb about the mask found yesterday by the soldier, Jo still wonders who resembles...but gives up to care to more important matters. Jo has a little accident with the mascot of the Lego Park that juggles her in the air and he's shattered in bricks in return by her. Jo reveals in the Confessional that she hates to appear laughable and long time ago promised this won't have ever happened a second time, do not adding much more, altough. Being not the person to have a great fantasy and engineering ability, Jo decides to provide the raw materials instead of making the project of the rollercoaster, she causes the breakout of an attraction of the park from which she steals all the steel and stuff. Jo purposely provokes Dakota in order to make her turn into a monster to use as an hurdle for the ride, but her intention is mistaken and ends with an argument with Dakotazoid. Jo has fun when Jasmine is tortured by Mike seeing a copycat of her hat being torn in front of her eyes, Jasmine hopes she will get the same scared if not even worst when it will be her turn to ride, Jo replies saying that none will choose her since she's notorious to do not have any fear neither weakness. Unseen she hides the autentical hat of the Outback Survivalist between the flamethrowers. She gets proud of Brick for his idea to toss balloons full of his pea, means that he's finally learning how to be like her, also she warns him about the kindness of Dakota, telling that she lived his same situation, trusted, and got...hugely disappointed, and this experience changed her into the tomboy she's nowadays. Jo refuses to tell the complete story, however. Meanwhile her plan to weaken Jasmine gets into a total failure, and on the contrary makes her enemy more determined and daredevil than before. Jo is called to take part to the attraction of the Swordfish where she effectively shows to have no evident fears, proudly resulting as a role model for the little Lightbulb, but gets annoyed when her image in a mirror is used to scare Dakota like the ugliest face ever and punches it in anger. Her team places actually 2nd. At the end of the episode, Jo gives to Brick a gift for his collection: a lego soldier figure. Draculean's Keystle Jo is unusually quiet this morning. No, she's not plotting a scheme against Jasmine, she's only mulling over the fact that the opponents used her face as an element of the scary haunted house of the previous day. Despite her grumpy attitude, Jo got really upset by this as she confesses to her friends: this is not the first time this happened, afterall, and she's starting to get uncomfortable about her aspect. She then listens to the attempts of Brick and Lightbulb to confort her and feels slightly better, but she can't stop yet to rummage. Once landed in Romania, Jo gets back to her arrogant and bossy behavior, pretends to enter first in the castle (even if not knowing what the challenge is) just because she's the most courageous and fearless of the cast. By the way she's disappointed to discover the aim of the challenge and believes that solving riddles is job for brainiacs like Noah, not for her. She teams up with Brick and Lightbulb and decides to search randomly everywhere in the castle instead of waste time trying to solve the riddle attached to the Turtles Key. But seeing this method is not effective, Jo leads her group to explore the attic. In the foreshadow of the room, Lightbulb turns to be useful and they find an old computer almost broken that could give them informations, suddenly all the lights light off and so does Lightbulb, so Jo is forced to carry the fainted soldier downstairs together her. Soon after they discover he was bitten by the vampire and Jo has no option than knock out him with an uppercut. However, Lightbulb faints too and Jo, sickened by being surrounded by weirdos, decides to continue all alone. Ironically, Jasmine lives a similar situation. Jo disappears from the scenes for a bit, but she presumably kept looking for the secret passage all this time, she meets with Jasmine in the bathroom only to discover that the kangaroo whisper got the same vampirization of the others, and so she remained the last member standing. And has no clues to solve the riddle. After hours of unfruitful researches, Jo is so frustrated that at the end punches angrily the firs object next to her, that happens to be a pendulum clock, where there's hidden the secret passage she looked for! Back on the plane, Jo's alliance vote for Soap, since she's a floating presence. She goes against the former Inanimate Insanity contestant in the bottom 2 and wins the last Barf Bag. After Soap takes the Fall of Shame, Jo stands up and unexpectedly handshakes with Jasmine in sign of respect, saying that is finally time to "focus on the important things", leaving the other and everyone else astonished. The Rattrap Jo wakes up on a cranky mood today. Her unusual behavior, the fact she forgot to force everyone to train this morning, gets Brick curious to know what's wrong, if there's anything wrong with her, but she refuses to speak and decides instead to start finally the journal training session challenging him to do more push ups than her. Instead, when Lightbulb tells her that Dakota tried to ally with her, she laughs hard and loudly at the idea. Later, Chris explains the challenge: it's a sort of catch of rats. Jo then thinks Scott would have been useful in this situation more than Dakota that reminds they saved in his place at the first nomination. The blonde replies that at least she's good at make up, daggering at the core of the problem of Jo: her ugliness. By the way, Jo doesn't want to waste time enraging and decides to focus only on the research, do not caring for anything else (not even the murder of Chris). Suddenly the LIGHTS FADE DOWN, predictably Brick screams, but Jo grabs his arm tightly so he calms down (but also points out to him to don't get the habit to be supported by her..), as the LIGHTS FADE ON, the first victim of the cast is found: Paintbrush. Not that Jo cares... She seems to care more when it's a Turtle to be killed and swears revenge and a punch for the ominous author of this crime. Meanwhile the mysterious murderer keeps killing the contestants, Jo busts two rats with the support of Brick, this is the occasion to talk out her feelings: the reason Jo is so upset is because she's considered ugly to the point she considers ugly by herself, like in the past. Brick says he isn't the same that appealing, having an unibrow and the haircut of a yam, yet it's not important what they look outside, Jo feeling better blushes saying he isn't but cuts the discussion here. They have three rats more to catch! Soon after they go in the living room but Brick disappears in the darkness and he's later found lifeless. Her reaction is a mix of terror and rage, the killer just did the worst mistake in her literal words. However, despite the dismay for the death of her soldier, Jo continues and collects all the 5 rats, winning the First Class for the Treacherous Turtles. She can leave the house safe and victorious rubbing it in the face of the losers. The Maine Course This is an episode of major change for Jo. The leader of the Treacherous Turtles is getting more and more excited by the events but also distracted to think about her aspect over her competitiveness as never before. She gives up after some attempts to do a make up and asks help for the first time to Lightbulb and the result go far beyond her doubts and expectations: she's turned into a completely different person! But hasn't turned her tomboy behavior yet. Anyway Jo gets very proud of her new aspect (and the effect it makes on Brick) that makes even a blond envious of her beauty. The journal challenge is to cook a complete menu, Jo dislikes the idea being not the housewife girl that loves to stay in the kitchen and preferring the weights over the pans, she decides to leave Brick the leadership. She's initially distrustful about his ability but soon changes idea and helps him with the preparation. This occasion allows her to improve on her softer side despite she tries her best to negate it, but she and Brick are a great pair in the kitchen and the more they get closer, the more Jo feels that strange sensation of happiness growing in her chest.... by the way she manages to resist. Jo did a good job with the greens and fruits, but her moment of peace ends when Dakotazoid enrages without any control. A pitched fight begins and Jo sees no solution than knockout her, and tosses the same cake they prepared against Jasmine hearing her intention to sabotage the team. The conflict with Jasmine has reached the edge at this point. Despite the actual winners are Jo and her team, Chris eliminates Dakota and this is only a pleasure for the jock-ette. I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show Although grateful for the make up, Jo decided to get back her original aspect because it fits her more. On the contrary she seems to want to continue the development of her soft side: in fact, she does Brick a gift (with many efforts to say this word). It's a talisman that she has found casually in her bag, she can't know Jasmine put it to bring her misfortune, when the so-called kangaroo whisper takes it back Jo gets really mad. Their rivalry is a personal feud now. Jo starts the Majidè Relay with no fear to slip over a pile of sumo warriors, instead she tries to fight them back whenever they obstacle her way but gets blocked by their excessive weight. However, Jo is a fury in this moment and she refuses to surrender: tossing one of the rival away she rams against a sumo managing to make him roll down as a bowling ball. Once the way is cleared, Jo does the first baton pass with Brick. Seeing her efforts were wasted by the performances of his other teammates that costed the last place in the relay, Jo offers to run for the Fuji Final part but her arrogance makes Jasmine to avenge and prevent Jo from finish the climb. Blinded with a jellyfish and with her tongue ridiculously burned with the lava, Jo comes last at the arrive. This is really the last drop. Jo decides to challenge Jasmine in a ultimate showdown to see who's the toughest of the two and get finally the revenge she's pursuing since Lost in the Woods. Jo probably undervalues the challenge and her excess of security makes her do a crucial mistake that cost her the defeat. Jo is very angry at and disappointed of herself, but has a dignity to keep so she sportively accepts it, but she and Jasmine will have a new rematch in the future. Before to go, Jo finally tells Brick her story: she used to be the average pretty girl with no personality but having fallen in love for the most beautiful jock of the school she had improved on her strength and muscles only to get dumped at the end. That's why she's this tough and rude nowadays. She and Brick exchanges an hug, Jo donates him her adored whistle that should have been the gift for her first and only engager, Jasmine donates her the talisman and she renews her promise to challenge her again in the future. Then Jo is about to get back on the plane to prepare for the Fall of Shame but she's instead carried away by the Sayonara Mob. Appearences Trivia She's the only female contestant in Total Drama Sky Adventures to have been eliminated yet didn't take the Fall of Shame. Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= TDEF_Opening_Jojasmikezoey.png|Jo arguing with Jasmine and then falling down the waterfall in the opening theme song. Jasmine sucks.jpg|Jo thinks that Jasmine will want to be the team captain. Jo mansion.png|Jo enjoys her breakfast at the mansion. Izzy_push.png|Jo is pushed (accidentally) by Izzy in the swamp. Jobrick.png|Jo and Brick are discussing about the sail... Jobrick2.png|...and Jo manages to calm Brick. Brickjo_waterfalls.png|Jo reveals her worst experience ever...until Chris interrupts her. Lightjo_match.png|Jo has to face Lightning during the challenge. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Jo's enjoying the victory at the Enchanted Mansion. Chrissy punch.png|Jo finds interesting that Dawn kissed Noah. Brick jo argue.png|Jo makes fun of Brick's new level. Total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_5_part_2_youtube_006_0008.jpg|Jo is annoyed by Dawn's kindness. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|Jo fighting with Hydreigon along with her team. Kick_of_jo.png|Jo takes the Kick of Shame. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Turtlesargue.png|Jo and Jasmine meets again and are placed in the same team AGAIN. Gwopher_escapes_jo.png|Jo seeks Gwen and Topher until to arrive at the Oriental Tower. Gwopher_caught.png|Jo tags Topher eventually, meanwhile the rival tagger busts Gwen. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Jo is searching for the last opponents to tag. Brickguts.png|Brick shouts at Jo after she tossed his new book out of the plane. Brickguts2.png|Jo remains impressed by the fact he showed finally to have the guts... Joguts.png|...however she has the PANTS, and he has to NOT DO THAT AGAIN in the future. Jovotescott.png|Jo votes Scott sparing Jasmine because it's early to eliminate the rival. Turtles_first_fall.png|Jo attends the first barf bag ceremony of her team, giving an indifferent look at Jasmine when she's called safe. Total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_3_part_1_youtube_004_0015.jpg|Jo congratulates with Brick despite the 2nd place. Jopyramid1.jpg|Jo worries hearing that Brick is in troubles. Jopyramid.jpg|Jo admits to don't understand anything of Egyptian scripts. Mikesaloon2.png|Jo avenges Brick (that she just sent to sacrifice). Jothrowpiano.png|After Trent shot her, Jo wants her Revenge immediately. JBL.png|Jo, Brick and Lightbulb become finally friends. Jovotesoap.png|Jo votes Soap thinking that it's time to rid of another deadlock. Brickisawuss.jpg|thumb|Jo leads Brick and Lightbulb to the attic... Attack.png|Jo and Lightbulb are attacked by vampirized Brick. Jorats.png|Jo suspects that Gwen is the killer but prefers to keep on the research of the rats. Killer_Jasmine.png|Jo finds all the rats and leaves the mansion with the immunity. Jobulb.jpg|Jo reveals that she would like to look more feminine but don't know absolutely how... New_Jo.jpg|So Lightbulb offers to help her to get a radical make up. Maybe Jo isn't ready for this, not yet. (original credits for the image to Xanviour on deviantart) Sumo_Slider.jpg|Bridgette, Jo, and Topher begins the relay slippering over the Sumo Slider. First_Pass_Baton.jpg|Jo manages to pass-baton with Brick first than the others. Fujii_Finale_start.jpg|Jo has also to compete in the final stage of the relay. Fuji_Finale_climb.jpg|She starts to climb, but the jellyfish thrown by Jasmine blinds her, causing eventually her defeat. JasmineconvinceJo.jpg|Jasmine donates Jo her talisman. Sayonara_Jo.jpg|Jo is carried away by the Total Drama Sayonara Mob! Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Treacherous Turtles Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:King Flurry Category:Season 1